American Girls in Narnia
by AslansArrow
Summary: 14-year-old Sarah and her best friend Emily are on vacation in England with Sarah's parents. They go to a mysterious old house and find something surprising inside.
1. Chapter 1 The Old House

**Authour's Note:** I do not own anything related to Narnia. I wrote this a long time ago (my very first fanfiction, before I even knew what fanfiction was) and as I was reading through it, I realized that I quoted the books and movies quite a few times. Therefore, this story will never be able to be anywhere but a site like this. Anyway, I just want to give credit where credit is due, and I did not intend to plagiarize the books or movies. I love Narnia, but I do not own it. C. S. Lewis and the C. S. Lewis estate does.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Old House

The red-haired girl bent down and picked up a smooth stone. She threw it and it skipped across the lake. "One, two, three, four, five. Yes! Your turn Emily." Her friend Emily picked up a flat stone and threw it into the lake, it also skipped five times. "Your turn… again!" sighed Emily. Sarah picked up another stone, this time it was smooth and flat, and skipped it across the lake. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." She counted. Emily selected another flat stone and threw it into the lake. "One, two, three, four, five, six. Oh, pooh! You won!"

"Yeah, well you did pretty well yourself."

"Thanks!"

"Sarah, Emily! Time to go on!" called Sarah's mother.

"Coming!" answered Sarah and Emily at the same time. After they had caught up with Sarah's parents, the girls began to talk with each other. "I still can't believe your parents let me come with you to England, again!"

"Well, they knew I had a lot of fun with a friend along last time so they said I could bring along someone this time, too and there's no other friend that I would rather have come along than you."

"Thanks! By-the-way are we going to see your cousin…um…what was her name?

"Oh, you mean Karen? 'I don't know!' Why?"

"I was just wondering if I was going to get to see Peter again."

"You really liked playing with him, didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"Speaking of that, where are we going right now? Mom," yelled Sarah running to catch up with her parents, "where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." answered her dad.

"Oh, Dad! Why won't you tell me now?"

"Because it's going to be a surprise and if I tell you now it won't be a surprise then."

Sarah stopped and waited for Emily to catch up then told her what her dad had said. Emily sighed and said, "Oh, well." The girls continued to follow Mr. and Mrs. Cranford until they felt as if their legs would fall off. "Mrs. Yolanda, how much further is it?" asked Emily sitting down next to Sarah on a near by bench.

"Not much further girls. Come on!" They got up and starting walking again hoping they would get there before they just collapsed. _"How much farther? It better be worth it! The_ _only thing I'd be willing to walk this far for is something that's related to Narnia!"_ thought Sarah. Emily was thinking the same thing except instead of being willing to walk this far for something related to Narnia she'd walk this far for something related to Harry Potter. Finally they came to a house in the countryside which looked old, but in very good shape. When the girls saw it they cried out in unison, "We came all that way for this!"

"Oh, but go inside!" answered Mom. The girls agreed. They went inside and it was the biggest house they had ever been inside in their entire life! It was huge! Sarah even said so. They explored the house for a bit then Sarah's parents said they'd had enough and sat down in the parlor. Sarah and Emily continued to explore. Room after room of nothing but junk, although it was nice junk! The girls walked down many hallways with at least 50 doors each. Most of which only led to spare bedrooms. "It reminds me of the Professor's house," commented Sarah. Then they came to a long hall with a suit of armor in it and then there were three steps down and five steps up and after that there were whole rooms simply full of all kinds of books. Some of which were bigger than one of those huge church Bibles. After that there was a room that was quite empty except for a dead blue-bottle on the window sill-which looked like it had been there for a very long time-and a huge wonderful wood wardrobe at the back of it. Sarah recognized it at once as the wardrobe they used in the movie. She immediately walked up to it, opened the door, climbed inside and knocked on the back. On the first knock she felt the hard, wood back against her hand, but the second time she knocked she felt something a bit round against her knuckles. She was very puzzled and called Emily in. Emily knocked on the back and she said she felt something that was like a tree. Sarah was getting curious and suspicious so she decided to walk as far into the wardrobe as she could. Emily said she'd do the same. Both girls walked slowly to the back with their hands out in front of them. They felt something crunch under their feet and then they tripped over a log and fell face down into the snow. "Oooh! That's cold!" squealed Sarah. Emily agreed. They stood up and walked a ways into the forest. Soon they came upon a lamppost. Sarah ran up to it and touched it. "Great! Next I expect we'll either meet a faun (or some other Narnian creature), or one of the Pevensies, or Jill, or Eustace, or Digory, or Polly, or some other person that is from The Chronicles of Narnia."

"And why is that bad?" asked Emily, puzzled.

"Well," answered Sarah, "it's not necessarily bad, it's just that I don't particularly want to have the adventure of the MN, LW&W, HHB, PC, VDT, SC, or LB and I expect we will if we meet someone from Narnia or someone from our world that's been to Narnia."

"I agree with you about the part of not wanting to have one of those adventures. I mean, 1)it would be boring because we know what happens, 2) people have already had those adventures and so they're not original, 3) I don't want to do or say something that I am forced to do or say because of the story line."

"Yeah, I agree. But I still think we're going to meet someone. The question is who?"

The girls decided to walk a little away from the Lamppost so they wouldn't be noticed as easily. All of a sudden two things happened right after another. The first thing: Emily stopped and asked, "Shouldn't we be heading back before your parents worry?"

"Oh, don't worry," answered Sarah, "remember Narnia time passes differently than ours. So however much time we spend here it won't take up any of our time."

"Oh, right!"

The second thing was that as soon as they had stopped talking they walked right into a centaur and all fell over. The centaur got up shook himself off and looked around for the ones who had bumped into him. Sarah and Emily also stood up, a bit frightened, and dusted the snow of each other. The centaur saw them and came to them and greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Daughters of Eve. My name is Oreius. I am sorry if I startled or hurt you."

"Oh, no! We're perfectly fine, thank you."

"Emily!"

"What?"

"Never thank a centaur!"

"Why?"

"Because it embarrasses them!"

"Oh! I'll remember that for next time!"

The girls both turned to face the centaur. "If you don't mind my asking, where are we and when are we?" Sarah questioned.

"Why you are in Narnia of course!" answered Oreius, "and right now is the hundred year winter, with no Christmas, of the White Witch."

"Great! That's what I was afraid of!" complained Sarah. "Now I expect Peter and Edmund to show up!"

"What about Susan and Lucy?"

"Well, I suppose we're in their place. Oreius is there a prophesy that goes like this: When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done.?"

"Yes, there is. And how did you know that?"

"Well, back in our world we have lots of books that tell all about Narnia."

"I see! Oh I must get you to some place where you can stay. Because I must go to the Stone Table for a very important meeting."

"Oh, we're fine by ourselves!" said Emily.

"Oh, but Daughter of Eve I can't just leave you here all alone! Especially since it's starting to snow!"

"Than- I mean it's very kind of you to think of us," Emily said.

Oreius told the girls to ride on his back so that they could go faster. They were delighted. Along the way Sarah told Emily that it was a great honor to ride on a centaur's back. Emily said, "Really? That's cool!" After awhile the girls discovered they were back-tracking to the Lamppost. They didn't want to go back there, but you don't ever tell a centaur where to go. At the Lamppost they got a very big shock. So big, in fact, that they almost fell of Oreius. Standing there in the light of the Lamppost were two people the girls never ever expected to see in real life! Sarah was the first to recognize them, but it took her awhile. As soon as she knew who they were she told Emily,

"I can't believe it! William Mosley and Skandar Keynes are standing right in front of us!"

"Oh, so that's who those two are!" exclaimed Emily. Oreius told the girls to get off his back and they did so. "Stay here with the Sons of Adam and I'll be right back." Sarah and Emily stayed a little ways away from the boys because they didn't know them very well. Sarah whispered to Emily, "I suppose Oreius has gone to get Mr. Beaver so that all four of us can stay with the Beavers. Then after that I suppose either Skandar or I will become a traitor, and then the rest will have to go to Aslan and get help. Then Aslan will die for someone and you and I will cry our heads off for no reason after he dies. So in other words we're going to have the adventure of _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_."

"Rats! I was hoping we could avoid that!"

"Of course I could be wrong. And I sure hope I am!"  
"Me, too!"

Oreius came back and said he would take all four of them to the Beavers house on his way. They all got up and followed him. Mr. Beaver was outside just above the dam to greet them. They said good-bye to Oreius and followed Mr. Beaver down to the dam. Mrs. Beaver called out. "Beaver is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I'll— Oh! Those aren't Badgers! Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day! Look at my fur. You couldn't give a ten minute warning!"

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would have helped!" replied Mr. Beaver.

"Well, come inside and we'll see if we can't get you something to eat and some civilized company!"

Sarah turned to Emily and shrugged then followed Mrs. Beaver inside. Emily followed Sarah and Skandar followed her and William and Mr. Beaver came last. Just as they were all sitting down at the table Sarah said, "I'm terribly sorry and I'm not trying to be rude, but if you're going to say that Aslan is on the move and he's waiting near the Stone Table for us, then we—at least Emily and I—are going home." Mr. and Mrs. Beaver looked at each other shocked that she knew all that. Emily agreed and both of the girls asked to be excused and walked out the door. They hadn't walked far when they met Aslan. They both gasped in shock and fear (They weren't scared, it was the kind of fear that is stated in the following verse: The fear of the Lord is the beginning of wisdom…Psalm 111:10). "Oh, Aslan have we done something wrong? Please tell us if we have!" cried Emily.

"No, Daughters of Eve you have done nothing wrong. I have come to clear things up. It seems that things have gotten a bit confused."

"What do you mean Aslan?" asked Sarah.

"I mean this: Whenever you came into Narnia things got a little confused because Americans came to Narnia and that's never happened before. Now I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with Americans coming to Narnia, I'm just saying it's never been done before so things got a little mixed up."

"Will we have to do something with the boys?" wondered Sarah.

"You may have partners, but it might not be them. For now you may stay with Mr. Tumnus."

"How long will we stay with him?" asked an excited Emily.

"Until I can get things cleared up."

"How long will that be?" asked Sarah.

"You will see," replied the Lion.

Aslan took the girls to Mr. Tumnus' house and he said that he'd be delighted to be of any assistance possible. The girls said good-bye to Aslan and went inside. Mr. Tumnus told them to make themselves at home. While Mr. Tumnus made tea and biscuits the girls looked around his house. On the book shelf Sarah noticed books with these titles: _The_ _Life and Letters of Silenus;_ _Nymphs and Their Ways;_ _Men, Monks and Gamekeepers: a_ _Study in Popular Legend;_ and _Is Man a Myth?_ Mr. Tumnus said the tea was ready and they sat down in chairs that were quite comfortable. Sarah took a sip of tea expecting to not like it, but when she did she surprised herself by how much she actually liked it. Emily also liked it pretty well. Everything else was good, too. The biscuits were sweet, but not too sweet and the toast had just the right amount of butter and jam on it. Everything was so good! After dinner Sarah asked, "Mr. Tumnus, where are Emily and I going to sleep?"

"Ah, that is a good question. I'm afraid I only have one bed. But I could make you two beds out of blankets and things on the floor. After all you're not staying here for very long, I don't think."

"Oh, yes Mr. Tumnus! Beds on the floor would be fine."

"Good! I'll start making them."

Sarah and Emily helped Mr. Tumnus make their beds. After they finished Mr. Tumnus played his flute for the girls and they loved it! Sarah said it definitely sounded like Narnian music. Emily said she didn't know what it sounded like, but it sure sounded good. After the fourth song Mr. Tumnus said it was time for bed. The girls didn't have much to do to get ready for bed because they didn't have their tooth brushes and they had no pajamas to change into so they practically went right to bed and Mr. Tumnus tucked them in. Sarah and Emily stayed up talking quietly for awhile; they could hardly get to sleep. But finally they fell fast asleep. The girls felt very safe sleeping in Mr. Tumnus' house in Narnia. So they slept soundly through the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

Chapter 2

When they woke the next morning it took the girls awhile to remember just exactly where they were, but once they did they were happy it wasn't a dream. "Oh," yawned Emily, "I'm glad I didn't just dream that I slept in Narnia! That does sound strange!"

"Yes," agreed Sarah, "I'm glad too! And you're right it does sound strange to say that we slept in Narnia! Come on, let's see if Mr. Tumnus is up." Sure enough he was, in fact, he was making breakfast. And what a breakfast it was! There was practically everything you could ever want or need for breakfast, pancakes, eggs, ham (which Mr. Tumnus called bacon), bacon (which Mr. Tumnus called streaky bacon), waffles, toast, milk, all sorts of juices (some of which you wouldn't find in our world, such as Fireberry juice, which is really quite good—as I've been told. It tastes like...well… I don't know what it tastes like you'll just have to go to Narnia and find out for yourself!) and of course there was tea! Sarah and Emily weren't surprised, " _Of course,_ " they thought, " _Narnia is based on a British culture and it_ _was created by a British man! So why wouldn't they have tea at every meal?_ " At last Mr. Tumnus said breakfast was ready and they all sat down at Mr. Tumnus' kitchen table, which was actually very nice. Mr. Tumnus just started eating and Sarah asked, "Mr. Tumnus, do you pray here in Narnia?"

"Do we what?" replied Mr. Tumnus.

"You know pray. Talk to God (or Aslan as the case may be) and thank him for your meals," put in Emily.

"I still don't exactly know what you mean," said Mr. Tumnus sorrowfully.

"Oh, that's okay! Never mind! Let's just eat," encouraged Sarah.

Sarah and Emily both said a prayer silently, because it didn't feel right to them to eat without thanking God first, even if He was a lion. After breakfast the girls asked Mr. Tumnus if they could go out and play in the snow. He said they may if they got dressed warmly. They said they had no other clothes than the ones they were wearing. So he went to somewhere—in his attic or something like that—and brought out the most beautiful dresses the girls had ever seen, though they were only play dresses, (in Narnia everything looks beautiful no matter what it's made for. The rags are even beautiful!). The dresses had matching cloaks to go with them. Mr. Tumnus said they could wear these to go play in the snow. The girls didn't think they looked very warm, but they put them on anyway. They were surprised to find they actually were very warm. They were about to run outside when Mr. Tumnus stopped them and said, "Don't forget these!" He held out their cloaks to them. First before she said anything Emily whispered to Sarah "Is it okay to thank a faun?"

"Yes!" said Sarah giggling. Both the girls thanked Mr. Tumnus and hurried out side. Once they were outside Emily said to Sarah, "I can't believe these things are so warm!"

"Yeah, and you know what's even stranger, these things are also very cool, as in keeping you cool on a hot day!"

"Oh, yeah? How do you know?" questioned Emily.

"Because," answered Sarah, "you are wearing the dress that Lucy wore in Narnia and I am wearing the one Susan wore!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really! Look!"

Emily looked down at her dress and saw Sarah was right. "Wow! These must be magic dresses or something, then!"

"Yes, I guess they are!" replied Sarah.

All of a sudden Sarah yelled, "Ow!" Emily asked if she was alright and what happened. Sarah said she was fine and that something had hit her in the face. Then Emily got hit in the face and she yelled, "Ouch!" This time Sarah saw what it was. It was a snowball! She looked around for the person who'd thrown it, but she could find no one. Then again Sarah got hit. She whipped around just in time to see someone dash behind a tree. She knew exactly which tree it was, so she made a big snowball with her hands and slowly walked to the other side of the tree and not waiting to see who it was, she threw her snowball right in his face! "Ow! I didn't know girls could throw so hard!" yelled the stranger. Then Sarah realized who it was. She looked around to see if anyone else was here and this is what she saw, she saw that William Mosley had thrown the first snowball at her, then Skandar Keynes had thrown the next snowball at Emily and then William threw another snowball at her. And the one she threw the snowball at was William. Emily was beginning to wonder where Sarah had gone so she went looking for her, but this time she was armed (with a snowball of course). Finally, Emily found Sarah and she also saw the boys and figured they threw the snowballs. Sarah said they did. Emily was looking around at everybody just standing there and then said, "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's have a snowball fight!" Everyone agreed. Since there was an even number they decided to do teams. The first time it was boys against girls. And the girls won! The next time it was the two "S's" (Sarah and Skandar) against…well-they couldn't figure out something for the other team so it was just Emily and William. The next time the boys switched places and Skandar was on Emily's team and William was on Sarah's team, but in the end they all liked it best boys against girls so they played like that for most of the time. The girls won more than half the time. Then they all got hot and tired (they were surprised at how hot they got considering it was at least 28 degrees, maybe colder) and decided to take a break. Sarah was getting very curious about this whole thing so she asked the boys what they knew. William said, "We don't know much. Only that some Americans came to Narnia and things got a little mixed up." (Sarah and Emily had started to talk in British accents since they had been around so many British people so the boys didn't recognize them as Americans.) Sarah and Emily started to laugh and Skandar asked what was so funny. Emily answered still giggling a bit, "We are the Americans!"

"You are?" asked the boys in a shocked voice.

"Yes we are," said Sarah dropping her accent. "And Aslan told us that we were called here for a purpose and that we might have partners and they may or may not be you two."

The boys were surprised that Aslan told them that much. And Emily explained that they had asked Him about it. Just as Sarah was beginning to feel as if she couldn't bear it any longer not knowing what was happening she heard something no one else heard, she heard the noise of paws walking across the snow. She turned around to see Aslan standing in front of her. She cried out, "Aslan!" And the others turned to see him too. Emily ran up to him and immediately asked him, "Did you get everything cleared up?" Which is what Sarah was going to ask, but Emily beat her to it. "Yes," answered Aslan, "I did."

"So?" asked an eager Sarah picking up her accent again.

"Well it turns out," replied the Lion, "that I have some good news and some bad news."

"The bad news first, please," said Emily.

"The bad news isn't really all that bad, but it's not all that good either. The Rule of the White Witch is about to end—"

"I don't see how that's bad!" interrupted Skandar.

"Skandar! It's rude to interrupt, especially Aslan!" cried Emily.

"Sorry, please carry on, Aslan," answered Skandar.

"It is bad in this way," continued Aslan, "you are the ones chosen to end it."

"I still don't see how that's bad!" persisted Skandar.

"Well if you'd stop interrupting and let Aslan finish we'd know why it's bad!" said William.

Aslan said it was okay and He started again, "This is why it's bad. One of you will have to be a traitor."

"What?! Great! I was afraid of that!" complained Sarah.

"Who, Aslan?" asked Emily.

"Skandar."

"What? Why me?" questioned Skandar.

"Because," replied Aslan, "you are the right age."

"Right age!" exclaimed Sarah. "If anyone is the right age it's me because I'm older than Emily, but younger than William and Skandar!"

"Ah, yes Daughter of Eve, you are, but I didn't think that you'd want to be a traitor, besides he's been Edmund so he's sort of used to it."

"Well, I don't exactly want to be one, but I would like it to stay in the order that it is in the book. I mean I'd like the second youngest—which would be me—to be the traitor."

"Are you sure Daughter of Eve?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Alright then come let me breathe on all you."

"What will that do Aslan?" inquired Emily.

"It will allow you to have the adventure and really feel as the characters are feeling. In other words you won't know what's going to happen next."

"Wait a minute, you mean that we're going to have the adventure of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?"

"Yes, but it won't be exactly the same. One, you will use your own names. Two, it won't start the same way the LW&W starts—with WWII I mean. And three, it will be arranged a little bit differently."

Emily looked a bit disappointed and so Aslan asked her what was wrong and she said that she really didn't want to have the adventure of the LW&W even if she didn't know what was going on. So Aslan then turned to everyone and said that if they wanted they could skip right to the Golden Age where they were all four kings and queens and then they could have an adventure that was completely new. "If you don't have the adventure of the Horse and His Boy, that is." the Lion added.

"Aslan if we skip right to the Golden Age will we have to be all grown up?" asked William.

"You can," replied Aslan, "but you don't have to be."

"I'd rather not!" everyone said at the same time.

"But," said Aslan, "you might feel more worthy of becoming kings and queens if you actually accomplish something."

"True," commented Sarah, "we might. Aslan, could you make it so it's the night of your death, and then we go on from there?"

"Yes, I can and I will. But I still should breath on you so you won't know that I'm going to come back to life, because it would kind of ruin everything."

"I should think so!" exclaimed Emily.

So Aslan breathed on them, they closed their eyes and all they saw for a minute was a sea of gold (don't ask me how they saw with their eyes closed, but somehow they did). When they opened their eyes the girls were in their tent and the boys in theirs. They were all confused for a moment, but then they remembered—or at least they thought they remembered—that they had all just heard the White Witch say, "Her blood is my property…that girl will die on the Stone Table as is tradition!" You might be wondering why it says "her" and "that girl". Well, it turns out that Sarah (because of age order) was the traitor. Of course she really never had to betray anyone because they started after she'd changed. Now, before I go any further I must make something clear. Sarah, Emily, William and Skandar were not brain-washed, they could still think and act as they pleased, but they just didn't know what was coming next and it would wear off at the coronation. As I said the girls were in their tent and the boys were in theirs, but the girls couldn't get to sleep. Emily was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable and Sarah was just lying there with her eyes closed listening. Listening to Emily move about and listing to the soft padding of a sad lion's paws going by their tent. At first she thought nothing of this, but then Emily whispered, "Sarah!"

Sarah immediately opened her eyes and saw that Emily was getting up and grabbing her cape and gifts; she got up and did the same. They quietly walked out of their tent and followed Aslan a little ways. Finally Aslan said, "Shouldn't you both be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep." answered Emily.

"Please, Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" asked Sarah.

"I would be glad of the company for awhile. Thank you."

The girls buried their cold hands in Aslan's warm golden mane. Sarah said afterward that she never thought a lion's mane would be that rough, but it was very smooth and comfortable. All of a sudden (after quite awhile of walking) Aslan stopped and said, "It is time. From here I must go on alone."

"But Aslan!" Sarah protested.

"You have to trust me on this, for it must be done. Thank you Sarah. Thank you Emily. And farewell."

The girls sadly let go of Aslan's mane and let him go on ahead. Emily was about to turn back when Sarah placed her hand on Emily's shoulder and looked at her. Emily knew that look, it meant: "There is no way I'm going to leave Aslan so I'm staying here. Are you with me?" Emily sighed and followed Sarah behind a bush. They sat there watching as all of the White Witch's followers kicked and hit and made fun of Aslan. The girls were horrified; they could hardly stand to watch. Finally Aslan was dragged upon to the Stone Table. And the Witch knelt down beside him. She said something that the girls had a hard time understanding, but they got that the Witch was making fun of Aslan for sacrificing his life for Sarah. The Witch stood up and said in a loud voice, "Tonight the Deep Magic will be appeased, but tomorrow we will take Narnia forever!" The girls gasped and whispered to each other, "I sure hope she's wrong!"

"In that knowledge…despair and…DIE!" The girls did not see the actual moment of killing; they couldn't bear to look so they turned their faces. They heard the Witch yell, "The great cat is dead!" Sarah and Emily looked up and there were tears in their eyes. "General, prepare your troops for battle," she looked down at the dead Aslan, "how ever short it may be!" Otmin gave a great bellowing roar, not half so beautiful and strong as Aslan's!


	3. Chapter 3 The Adventure Continues

Chapter 3 The Adventure Continues

After the Witch and her army had left the girls walked up the steps to the Stone Table. Emily got an idea and ran up to Aslan. She took out her cordial and started to unscrew the top. Sarah came over beside her and said in the most cheerful and comforting voice she could manage at the time, "It's too late, he's gone. He must've known what he was doing." Emily put her vial back and began to stroke Aslan's muzzle. Sarah sat crossways from Emily and reached across to put her arm around her. She buried her face in Aslan's mane, Emily laid her head on Aslan's ear. Sarah felt something nibbling around her face, she sat up and saw mice all over Aslan. "Get away! Get away all of you!" She started to shoo them away. Emily stopped her, "No, look!" The mice chewed at the ropes that bound Aslan and the girls pushed off the muzzle. After a while Sarah, her face red from crying, said, "We have to tell the others!"

"We can't just leave him!" responded Emily.

"Emily, there's no time! They need to know!"

"The Trees!"

One dryad told another and that one told another and so on until it got to the Cherry Tree at the entrance to Aslan's Camp. Then that tree carried the message to the boys. She came into their tent and brushed up against William's cheek. He rubbed his cheek with his hand then sat up startled and drew his sword. Skandar woke up at the sound of William drawing his sword and he, too was startled. The dryad reassuringly said, "Be still my princes. I bring grave news from your companions." William lowered his sword and they both listened to what she had to say.

It was dawn and William came out of Aslan's tent. "She's right he's gone!"

"Then you'll have to lead us! Will there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you!"

"I can't!"

"Aslan believed you could! And so do I!"

William smiled at Skandar. Oreius who had been respectfully listening to the whole conversation now spoke, "The Witch's army is nearing Sire, what are your orders?"

Now, one thing you must know is that centaurs are famous for two things: Studying the stars and their skills in battle, so for a centaur to ask you what your plans are for a battle is a great honor. (By-the-way don't think that you are ever going to get asked what your battle plans are by a centaur because they only ask a true king or queen of Narnia or Archenland.)

We must now go back to the girls. As you remember they were crying over Aslan. Well, they woke up and realized that they had slept on Aslan. Sarah sat up looked around and said, "We should go!" She climbed down from the Table and walked over to Emily and helped her down. "I'm so cold!" stated Emily. Sarah put her arm around Emily and they started to walk down the steps when they heard a great thundering noise behind them, which made them fall down. Sarah was afraid to look, but Emily turned and shouted, "Sarah!" From experience Sarah knew that meant that something was either wrong or important, so she turned around immediately. They both walked back up the steps and when they got to the top they noticed two things at once. (1) the Stone Table was split in two and (2) Aslan was no where in sight.

"Where's Aslan!?" questioned Emily.

"What have they done!?" wondered Sarah. Then a bright light, brighter than the sun, but not too bright, shone on their faces. Then both girls grinned from ear to ear and rushed toward the Lion yelling, "Aslan!" They hugged him and stroked his mane then Sarah said, "But we saw the knife…the Witch?!

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interrupted the Deep Magic differently," answered Aslan, "that when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead the Stone Table will crack and death itself will turn backwards."

"We sent the news that you were dead," noted Sarah, "William and Skandar will have gone to war!"

"We have to help them!" exclaimed Emily, drawing her dagger.

"We will, Dear One, but not alone," answered Aslan putting his paw in Emily's hand. "Climb on my back, we have far to go and little time to get there, and you may want to cover your ears!" The girls quickly did as Aslan said and then he roared so loudly that the girls were sure it could be heard all through Narnia. But evidently it wasn't because back at the battle field William and Skandar didn't hear it. Although, maybe they could have if it weren't for all the clanging of swords and battle noises. Anyway, Aslan took the girls to the Witch's castle to help restore all the Narnians that were turned into stone. And of course, as you know, Mr. Tumnus was there. You pretty much know what happened there so I need not go into great detail. Then after all the creatures were restored everyone headed to the battle sight. Aslan roared at the top of the mountain and this time everyone in Narnia really did hear it. William heard it and he turned around to see who or what it was and he smiled when he saw Aslan and the girls standing on the hill. The Lion ran down the hill, jumped on the Witch and ate her. I know that sounds a bit strange, but that's what he did. Aslan turned to William and said, "It is finished!" The girls came running down the hill and hugged William. Then they went to find Skandar. When they got there they found Ginnabrik and he was about to kill Skandar, but Sarah raised her bow & arrow and yelling, "Skandar!" shot the dwarf right in the heart. Emily rushed over to him with her healing cordial of Fireflower juice. She poured a drop in his mouth and he opened his eyes and started to breath naturally again. William scooped him up and hugged him tight, then asked, "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?!" Skandar just smiled and then there was a big group hug. After that Emily (with Sarah's help) went around healing everybody and when they were done they all went to Cair Paravel.

When they got to the castle Sarah and Emily were shocked at the size of it. Sarah commented, "It doesn't look this big in the movie!" At that moment they all realized that Aslan's breath had worn off, because they were able to remember things that were in our world. Now you're probably going, 'Okay, I know the coronation scene pretty well so you don't have to explain it all that much.' Well, let me tell you! You may not know it as well as you think and plus it's going to be with other people and I'm going to include some things that aren't in the movie. So I am going to go into detail. All four entered the centaur-lined throne room with Aslan between the girls and boys. They walked up the steps to their thrones, but remained standing. Then Mr. Tumnus (along with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver who were carrying the crowns) came up the stairs and crowned them all as Aslan spoke. "To the Glistening Eastern Sea I give you Queen Emily the Faithful, to the Great Western Wood King Skandar the Just, to the Radiant Southern Sun Queen Sarah the Compassionate, and to the clear Northern Sky I give you King William the Magnificent! Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen! May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens!" Which, for you information, would be until the end of _The Last Battle_. Then all the Narnians shouted, "Long live King William, long live King Skandar, long live Queen Sarah, long live Queen Emily!" Now, you're probably expecting Emily and Mr. Tumnus to go out onto the balcony and have their little talk, but as I said I'm going to add some things and do things a bit differently so don't jump to conclusions too quickly.

After the coronation Aslan declared a celebration and there was music and dancing-all kinds of dances, dances with just females and just males, dances with everyone together, dances with male and female partners, just about every kind of dance you could think of. So when it came time for the male and female partners the girls began to worry, because they weren't exactly sure they wanted to dance with a river god or a male centaur—even though Sarah thinks centaurs are really cool—or a male faun—but that would be getting closer—or a male Talking Beast. Aslan noticed that they were a little concerned and asked them if they would rather him assign partners that way they would definitely get to dance with humans. The girls said yes. Aslan said, "I will try to assign you partners that are close to your age and height, you will probably feel more comfortable dancing with them if they are close to your age and height." Sarah and Emily agreed. Aslan announced that he was going to assign partners and just as if he had told them all to line up they all stood in a row, shortest to tallest. Sarah and Emily were amazed at the promptness and precision of their lining up. The boys did not line up with the others, they came and stood next to the girls. Aslan then started to assign people. He started with the shortest and ended with the tallest. (Which were centaurs because giants could not fit inside the castle.) Then once all the Narnians were assigned partners Aslan turned to the royalty. He just looked back and forth, between them for awhile as if he were examining them and finally he said, "Emily you will dance with Skandar and Sarah you will dance with William." The boys bowed to the girls and the girls curtsied back, but it was not at all like the ones in our world they were far more prettier, and Sarah and Emily were surprised at how quickly they learned them. As Sarah was dancing she thought to herself, _"I wonder if any of my friends will believe me when I tell them that I danced with William Mosley? Probably none of them! And I wonder why Aslan assigned me to William, I mean he's 5 years older than me!"_ The dancing was so much fun! You would have to be there to know exactly how much fun it was. So the next time you go to Narnia be sure to go in the spring because that's when they have most of their dances.

The next morning Sarah and Emily awoke and quickly looked around because they were afraid it was all a dream. They were very happy to find it wasn't! As they were getting dressed Sarah said to Emily, "I wonder which of my friends—if any—will believe me when I tell them that I've been to Narnia, much less danced with William Mosley (a.k.a. Peter Pevensie)!"

"Yeah, I know I doubt any of my friends will believe me when I tell them that I've been to Narnia, much less danced with Skandar…um…Keynes (a.k.a. uh…uh…"

"Edmund Pevensie."

"Yeah!"

"Well we better get down to breakfast. After breakfast Aslan said he was going to tell us what our task was."

"Finally!" cried Emily.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Adventure

Chapter 4 The New Adventure

After breakfast just as the Lion had said he met them in the throne room and told them all about the task they were to do. It sounded pretty dangerous to the girls so they were glad the boys were coming with them. Aslan explained that they were supposed to find this magic jewel that used to be in the treasure chamber of this very castle, but that the Narnians had gotten a little too proud about it and they were fighting over it a lot and the White Witch wanted it so all of a sudden it just disappeared and now that the Golden Age had started it was time to retrieve it. Aslan told them that he would give them four signs and that the adventure would not be like The Silver Chair. Sarah and Emily both breathed a sigh of relief. Aslan told them the signs, "One: As soon as you are coroneted you must speak to one of the centaurs, for they know the most about the jewel. Two: You must journey north to the ruin city of the giants, and no you will not have to worry about getting flattened by giants throwing rocks because the giants are dead. Three: When you find the ruined city there you will find writing, do what the writing tells you. It may or may not say the same thing as it does in The Silver Chair. Four: The first and only person in your travels to ask you to do something in my name, in the name of Aslan, you must do as they say. Note I said person not human so that could mean the beast you find on your travels or it could mean human, but it does not only a human. Now, pack your things and I will take you to Mr. Tumnus who will be your guide."

"Yeah," sighed Emily, "we won't have gloomy old Puddleglum as our guide, not that I don't like him, I just don't think I'd like it very much to have someone like Eeyore around all the time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." agreed Sarah. So they talked to the centaurs and packed their things, which really wasn't much, in fact, all they took was their gifts. William took his sword and shield, Skandar took his sword and shield, Sarah took her bow & quiver of arrows and her horn, and Emily took her cordial and dagger. They also changed into regular Narnian clothes instead of their royal clothes because they didn't want to ruin their nice dresses and tunics. Aslan took them to Mr. Tumnus and he said he was already packed and he had all they needed. He handed Emily a bow & quiver full of arrows that he'd borrowed from a dwarf and told her, "Just in case. It's always good to be prepared." It was a very nice quiver and bow, but not quite as nice as Sarah's-after all she was the queen, not a dwarf. Then they said good-bye to Aslan and set of on their journey. The first thing Mr. Tumnus asked was, "Do we have any sort of direction?" No one remembered what Aslan had said-even though it was only a few minutes ago- except Sarah and she said Aslan had given them four signs, they had already done the first (which was talking to the centaurs) so the next would be to find the ruined city of the giants. Mr. Tumnus said that to do that they had to cross the River Shribble. So that is the direction that they headed. On the way William congratulated Sarah for remembering the signs. She just smiled and said, "Thanks for the complement. Besides, it was easy, I've read The Silver Chair so many times that I have those signs memorized and these aren't much different."

"True." agreed William. Soon Mr. Tumnus said it was getting late and they must try to find a place to camp for the night. They found a nice camping place, though, with winter coming on, it wasn't very warm. Emily found it very odd because they had just had winter. Mr. Tumnus encouraged them by saying, "If you sit back to back you'll keep warmer." So they tried it Sarah and Emily sat back to back and William and Skandar sat back to back. It kind of worked, but it didn't make a drastic difference. Then Sarah asked, "Mr. Tumnus, whose back will you lie against?"

"My own." answered Mr. Tumnus.

"Oh! You sound like Puddleglum!" remarked Emily.

"Yes, please don't start being pessimistic!" cried Skandar.

"Oh, don't worry I always try to look on the bright side of things." replied Mr. Tumnus.

"Good!" said Emily, with a yawn.

"Oh, and another thing," said Sarah, "you need not say 'just try thinking of how much colder it will be the farther north we get and that will make you feel warmer' because it really doesn't work." Mr. Tumnus just laughed. After he made sure the kings and queens were comfortable Mr. Tumnus got under his blanket and went to sleep.

"Aahh! That's cold!" screamed Sarah. Skandar had just dumped a bowl full of water on top of Sarah to wake her up. "Sarah, we finally made it to the River Shribble. Look!" Sarah looked where Emily was pointing and sure enough not more than two feet away was the River Shribble. Sarah was so excited, now their adventure would really begin! After everything was packed up and everyone had eaten some breakfast they headed for the River Shribble. When they got there, there was no bridge.

"Oh, don't worry," reassured Mr. Tumnus, "it isn't very deep. We can cross it on foot."

" _Whew!"_ thought Sarah _. "He really isn't like Puddleglum!"_ Mr. Tumnus was right about the river, it wasn't very deep. The water only came up to Sarah's ankles. Almost as soon as they had finished crossing the river they had to climb a fairly large hill. It wasn't anything near a mountain, though. Once at the top Emily looked out across the land-it was low enough that she wasn't scared-and said, "I think I might like adventures after

all!"

"We haven't had any, yet!" replied Mr. Tumnus.

They walked down the hill and continued their journey. Soon they came to a ravine where there were very strange rocks. Emily whispered to Sarah, "If you came here at dark you could almost think those rocks were giants!" Skandar overheard them and said, "Emily, you have such an imagination!"

"You're right, Emily, but he has a point." stated Sarah, "You needn't worry, though, because Aslan said that the giants were dead."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" responded Emily.

Winter was getting closer and it didn't really help that they were traveling north. It seemed to be getting colder every minute, maybe it was! The boys and Mr. Tumnus were walking a little ahead of the girls because their legs were longer. Through out the journey they all became close friends. But there became an even closer relationship between Emily & Skandar and Sarah & William. Now I'd like to make something very clear, these were **not** romantic relationships they just became really good friends!


	5. Chapter 5 Underground

Chapter 5 Underground

Eventually winter caught up with them. It started to snow! It started snowing on exactly the 4th day of their trip. There was some argument on this subject. Some thought it was less than that, some thought it was more. But Sarah was positive she was right because she had kept a careful count of the days. So in the end she won. One thing for all you guys out there to keep in mind, is to never argue with a girl because they always win. And, no, I am not saying that just because I'm a girl I've heard plenty of guys say the same thing.

Finally, they reached the Ruined City of Giants. Everyone wanted to know how many days it took so they asked Sarah. She said it had been 10 days since they left the River Shribble. Not long after they had crossed the bridge leading to the Ruined City they met a lady and a knight. The knight was in full amour and you couldn't see his face. If they had been searching for Rillian then Sarah would have guessed it was him, but since they weren't she had absolutely no clue who it was. She recognized the lady though. It was none other than The Green Witch (The lady of the Green Kirtle). Emily had her suspicions, but she wasn't positive. William and Skandar had no clue who she was, but Skandar thought she was very pretty. William didn't think so and he asked Skandar how he could think that. Skandar said he didn't know. Mr. Tumnus also didn't know who she was, but he knew she was evil. (She had that look in her eyes.) Now, I'm not going to tell you exactly what she said, but if you want to know go look in the 6th chapter of The Silver Chair. Mr. Tumnus thanked her kindly and they continued. Sarah was very puzzled about who could be inside that amour. She thought about it till her brain hurt. Then when she couldn't think anymore she gave up-at least for the moment!

The weather was getting worse the farther north they went, which wasn't surprising. They could barely see each other even if they were standing less than a foot away! Sarah was hardly aware of the conversation that was going on around her because she was repeating the signs to herself, but she stopped to listen and this is what she heard. "I think we should go to Harfang!"

"No, we shouldn't!"

"Yes, we should!"

"Your majesty, do you really think we'd be following Aslan's instructions if we went to Harfang? After all he said to find the Ruined City not stay in it."

"Mr. Tumnus is right," commented Sarah, "Aslan never said anything about staying with giants, gentle or otherwise!"

"But Sarah, just think we'll have hot baths, warm beds and great meals that aren't biscuits and Fire Berry juice!" replied Skandar.

"Yes, and then we'll be the meal!" responded Sarah.

"What do you mean?" asked William.

"You've read the Chronicles of Narnia, you should know!" answered Sarah.

"No, I don't know."

"Don't you remember? Jill, Eustace, and Puddleglum almost get eaten for the Autumn Feast!"

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!"

"So do I!" remarked Emily. "I don't want to go to Harfang anymore."

"Perhaps we should take a vote." Suggested Mr. Tumnus.

"That's a good idea." said Emily.

So they took a vote and it was everyone against Skandar. "You really are like Edmund, aren't you!" exclaimed Emily. Skandar was still very reluctant to go on, but Mr. Tumnus told him, "Obey the High King!" So he went with everyone else. They had to go near the castle because it was to the north. All of a sudden Sarah slipped and found herself falling for several feet. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally she reached the bottom and she landed on her back. "Are you alright?" called down Emily.

"Any broken bones?" asked William.

"Yes, I'm alright and no, I don't have any broken bones!" answered Sarah. She was about to climb up, but then she noticed the shape of the trench she'd fallen into. It was very odd. She called up that she was going to explore a little bit. She looked around and she found that the trench was in the shape of a "D". Sarah thought this was very odd. She climbed out and asked Mr. Tumnus if he had something to write with. He said he did. Sarah took the parchment and pen from Mr. Tumnus and walked all the way around to the other side of where everyone else was. She climbed down into every trench starting with the top left most and ending with the bottom right most (the one she'd fallen into). Every time she walked in the trench she recorded its shape on the parchment. When she climbed out of the trench she read aloud what she wrote. "Under the castle you must go, in order to find, the thing you must know, in this you will bind. I don't exactly know what the last line means, but I know we're supposed to go under 'the castle.' Whichever castle that might be."

"Do you think it means Cair Paravel? If so then we came all this way for nothing!" complained Skandar.

"I don't think it's Cair Paravel." said Sarah.

"No, it can't be," replied Emily thoughtfully, "because Aslan said that it had disappeared from Cair Paravel long ago. So there must be another castle around here that we're supposed to go under."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that! I'm glad not the only one who remembers everything. But which castle is it?"

"The only castle around of course," answered William, "Harfang!"

"Well, your majesty," commented Mr. Tumnus to Skandar, "it looks like you're going to get to go to Harfang after all. Or at least near it."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Oh, Skandar!" cried Emily.

Everyone was standing around as if they were waiting for something when the faun spoke up.

"If we're going to follow Aslan's instructions then hadn't we better get going?" inquired Mr. Tumnus.

So they set of toward Harfang and when they were getting close Sarah stopped because she had just remembered something very important. She didn't like to go under ground at all! She told everyone else this and also that it wouldn't help for her to be in the middle. Mr. Tumnus tried to comfort her by saying, "But your majesty we'll be following Aslan's instructions." Everyone tried to tell her it would be alright, but nothing worked. Finally Emily suggested that Sarah tell them what the last sign was and they would go down and that she would stay up here with Sarah. But Sarah said, "No, that won't work. Aslan gave the task to all of us. I'm just going to have to do it. But I don't want to be first!"

"Okay, your majesty I'll go first."

Mr. Tumnus went first then, Skandar, then Emily, then Sarah, and the High King came last. As soon as they were all under Sarah suggested, "Why don't we all hold hands that way we won't get separated?"

"That's a good idea, Sarah." responded Emily.

After quite a while (because it was very dark) they all found someone's hand. And Sarah noticed that for once she wasn't between two boys. She was holding Emily's hand and William's hand. Mr. Tumnus was at the front and all of a sudden he slipped and started sliding and of course everyone came sliding after him. They slid for a very long time and finally they came to a stop. Sarah and Emily were thinking,

" _Oh no, we're probably_ _hundreds of feet under ground."_ Mr. Tumnus, William and Skandar were thinking, _"Oh no, we're probably hundreds of meters under ground."_ (Notice how the American people were referring to the distance in feet while the British people were referring to the distance in meters.)

Not too long after this, they all thought they heard a voice that said, in a rather harsh way, "What brings you here, creatures of the Overworld?"

"Who's there?" shouted the five travelers.

"I am the Warden of the Marches of Underland, and with me stand a hundred Earthmen in arms," came the reply. "Tell me quickly who you are and what is your errand in the Deep Realm?"

"We have no wish to discuss our business with you, but we will tell you that we are the kings and queens of Narnia (a country in the Overworld) and we fell by accident-though I don't really think it was an accident." answered Sarah.

"Many fall down and few return to the sunlit lands. Make ready now to come with me to the Queen of the Deep Realm."

"Queen indeed!" said William. "I'd say she's more a witch than a queen!"

"I agree!" responded everyone else.

As they were all standing up-which was rather difficult because they were still holding hands and they wouldn't dare to let go for one moment-Skandar asked, "What does she want with us?"

"I do not know," said the Warden. "Her will is not to be questioned, but obeyed."

" _By who? Enchanted Earthmen?"_ thought Sarah.

"March!" said the Warden.

"What is this, the military?" whispered Emily to Sarah. Sarah shrugged.

They marched as the Warden had said for there was really nothing else they could do. For what seemed like hours they marched and marched until they came to a very low part. To go through you had to literally get down on your hands and knees and crawl. Sarah was not pleased at all! She protested by saying, "No, I can't I just can't! I won't go any further! I didn't want to come down here in the first place and now I won't go any further!"

"But Queen Sarah, we have to. Otherwise we won't be following Aslan's instructions." said Mr. Tumnus.

"Oh, alright!" said Sarah. "But I wish we'd never come on this whole adventure!"

The five of them, behind the Earthmen of course, proceeded down the tunnel. It was a very narrow tunnel, besides the fact of having a low ceiling. When they were about half way through William said, "I think I understand that last line of the rhyme now. It said that by going under the castle we would bind. I think it meant that we-all five of us-would build a strong relationship."

"You know, I think you might be right." answered Sarah.

It took them about 45 minutes to get through the tunnel and when they finally did get through Sarah was very happy! That tunnel wasn't the end of their journey, but they didn't have to go through any more low and narrow tunnels.

Soon they came to a sort of lake and Sarah and Emily rushed up to it and got a big drink, but as soon as they did they spit it back out because it had a nasty taste to it. "I should've known that this water would taste bad." said Sarah.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Because," answered Sarah, "it's in an evil country."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." replied Emily.

"Get in the boat." shouted the Warden.

Unwillingly the five Narnians got in the boat.

After what seemed like forever Sarah and Emily woke up and found they were getting ready to dock. They were somewhat excited, but they knew that now they had to meet the 'Queen of the Deep Realm'. They weren't too excited about that and neither were the boys or Mr. Tumnus. After they had docked the Warden took them to a castle-looking-thing and said to the two footmen on either side of the door, as if it were a password, "Many sink down to the Underworld."

"And few return to the sunlit lands." the footmen answered.

Suddenly they heard a voice, that sounded inhuman, yet not creepy or scary or even strange. It had a sort of sing-song sound to it—if you know what I mean. The voice said, "Bring the Overworlders up to me!" The Warden obeyed. The Narnians were taken up a huge flight of stairs and into an elegant room. And to everyone's surprise right in the middle of the room there stood a magnificent Clydesdale.

"What!?" cried Emily, "what's going on here? There's supposed to be an enchanted prince in here, not a…a…a horse!"

"Emily, this isn't The Silver Chair. So it doesn't have to be a prince, it could be anything!" replied William.

The Clydesdale laughed and said, "My name is Hwinny-hoohy-heey-haey-hah."

"Heey-haey-hahy-what!?" asked a tongue tied Sarah.

The horse laughed again, she seemed to like doing this very much, and Sarah remembered that 'the two 'E' people' (evil and enchanted) liked to laugh at you just about no matter what. The horse laughed, "You can call me Hwin!"

"Ah, that's much easier to say." said a relieved Sarah.

"Please, sit down, eat and tell me why you have come to the Deep Realm." inquired Hwin, going to the end of the table where she could stand because there were no chairs. The five Narnians gladly sat down and ate.

After the meal Hwin asked, "Why have you come to My Lady's Realm, for what purpose?"

Everyone looked at Sarah. "Why do I always have to explain everything?" questioned Sarah. "We have come to find a lost jewel that was once at a castle in the country of Narnia—a country that is a thousand kilometers from the Overworld you know. The writing in the stone said to go under the castle of Harfang and we would find out what we needed to know. So we went under Harfang and here we are."

"Ha," laughed Hwin, "you are very wrong in thinking that those words were written to you. They are part of an old rhyme that goes like this: ' I have every thing there is to have,

I know everything there is to know, If you must know all that I know then, Under the castle you must go in order to find the thing you must know in this you will bind.' To the earth that is. Ha, ha, ha!"

"I don't think it's funny at all!" exclaimed Emily.

"Neither do I," agreed Sarah, "and I don't care what you say, Aslan knew that those words were being written and he allowed them to written so that we could read them and know what we're supposed to do. He has a plan and it always works. Nothing is a surprise to him, he knows exactly what he's doing. So maybe those words were part of an old rhyme, but Aslan made whoever wrote those words write them so that we would go in the right direction. And one more thing, we didn't fall down here by accident, Aslan planed it, as part of his instructions and we are following those instructions."

"Way to go Queen Sarah!" cheered the others.

"If you really think that those words were written to you then you are the craziest people I've ever met!" howled Hwin.

"Who cares? We're used to being crazy." replied Emily.

"I say," said Mr. Tumnus, "are you put under some sort of spell, or something? Because you sure a starting to look worried."

"Yes," answered Hwin, "they tie me up with silver rope and it's horribly uncomfortable and sometimes even painful. Every night I am bound, and they say that go insane while I am bound. They also say I would kill my dearest friend. The hour is near. Please promise me that you will not unbind me no matter what I say, they say I can be very cunning."

"Oh, don't worry. We have no desire to be killed by a mad horse, thank you very much!" assured William.

"Thank you. You may wait in my quarters until I am sane and come for you. They are the third door on your left. The guards will be coming for me soon, so you can go on if you like."

"Oh, alright. Thanks." replied Skandar.

The five Narnians made their way to Hwin's quarters and as they did they could hear shouts of protest from Hwin behind them. They were very grateful that they didn't have to see all that happening.

When the screams stopped they decided to go and check on Hwin. As soon as they got to the room Hwin became mad (insane) and she would have definitely killed all of them if she weren't tied up. After a lot of yelling and kicking Hwin calmed down and looked them in the eye, she hadn't done that earlier. This is something Sarah noticed that no one else did. The horse spoke, "I am sane now. Please, untie me."

Everyone just stood there not moving a single muscle or saying anything.

"You are not the witch, you are not enchanted earthmen, you are not my enemies. Please cut my bonds."

Again no one moved or said a word.

"Have they told you that I would kill you. I can see by your faces that they have. I tell you, I will not harm you, cut my bonds!"

"Not in your life!" shouted Skandar.

"Oh, you have hearts of stone!" cried Hwin.

Once again no one moved or said a word. There was a long moment of silence, then Hwin spoke again. "Please, cut my bonds. I beg you to untie me. By the great skies of the Overworld, by the beautiful green grass in the plains of Narnia, by the High King and all the other sovereigns of Narnia, I beg you, cut my bonds!"

Emily gasped, "Should we untie her?"

"No!" cried Sarah.

"But why not?" asked William.

"Because we can never be too careful," answered Sarah, "the Witch may have taught her all about Narnia and its rulers and all. So we can't be certain we'd be doing the right thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Can we go then? I can't stand this." replied Emily.

"No, Emily, we can't leave, we might miss something. Something that would help us follow Aslan's instructions." responded Skandar.

After another long moment of silence, when they were sure Hwin was dead, she spoke. "Please, in the name of the High King of Narnia, in the name of the Highest of all high kings, the Great Lion, in the name of the Emperor-beyond-the-sea, in the name of Aslan himself I beseech you to please cut my bonds!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Rescue

Chapter 6 The Rescue

At first everyone was so shocked. Not only had Hwin told them to do something in the name of Aslan, she also told them to do it in the name of his Father! You know how you are sometimes when you're just so shocked that no matter what happens you just can't move? Well, that's how they all felt right now. They all knew they should do something, but the just couldn't move. William was the first one to act. He drew his sword and rushed toward Hwin and started to cut the ropes. These ropes were definitely enchanted; they were so big and thick. They were about as thick as a ping-pong ball. If William had been in England and had been using his pocket knife it would have ruined the knife before in got half way through the rope. Fortunately, he was using his sword so it went much quicker and easier. Hwin was free in no time. Once she'd been freed Mr. Tumnus, Skandar, Sarah and Emily found they could move again and everyone-including Hwin-breathed a big sigh if relief.

"Hey, now, don't get too excited." warned Sarah. "We still have to get out of here."

It always happens, just whenever you think it's over you find out that it's really not. They hardly got out of the door they encountered the Witch. When she saw that the rope had been torn to pieces she got very angry and yelled, "Which one of you did this!?"

William stepped forward and said, "I did. And I'd do it again, too!"

The Witch laughed—which as I said before evil people love to do—and asked, "How, pray, did you come to do this?"

"I cut it with my sword, what else!"

"Ah, I see. Now, I must ask, why have you come to the Deep Realm?"

"We have come to rescue Hwin." declared Emily.

"Ah, and, pray, tell me, who sent you to find her?"

"Aslan, of course!" answered Skandar.

"Aslan! Who is this 'Aslan'?"

"Oh, don't be silly! As if you don't know! You know perfectly well who Aslan is!" cried William.

"Yes, and don't go asking us more questions and getting us started off on the whole sun/lamp, cat/Aslan, dream/reality stuff. I don't want to explain all of that." commented Sarah.

"It would also be good if you would please give us save conduct out of your world to find our own, even if it is a fairytale." said Mr. Tumnus.

Then the Witch got really angry at that. She was about to go and hurt Mr. Tumnus when _twang_ one of Sarah's arrows flew through the air and hit the Witch in the back. It didn't have much effect, but it startled her and drew her attention away from Mr. Tumnus, which was what Sarah had intended. But then it turned the Witch's attention to Sarah which isn't what she had intended. Now the Witch was going after Sarah and she was quite close. Sarah would have used one of her arrows, but they don't work well at close range. Sarah was backing up and almost backed into Emily. The Witch kept coming closer and finally she backed the girls into a corner and started to attack them. The High King would have none of that and neither would Skandar. The boys rushed at the Witch and got her away from the girls. They fought with her for a very long time, probably an hour or two. Meanwhile the girls were tending to their wounds. Emily got out her Fire Flower Juice and she poured it on Sarah's wounds and they healed right up. Then Sarah put some on Emily's wounds and they healed right up, too. After the Witch was dead the girls ran up to the boys and hugged them.

All of a sudden a beam from the ceiling fell down right beside Hwin. "We should get out of here!" cried Hwin.

"I agree!" exclaimed Mr. Tumnus.

The boys sheathed their swords and all six of the Narnians ran out of the castle. As they were running Hwin told the boys to go to the stable and get the Witch's horse, because she was a good horse, though she was dumb. When they got back Hwin told the girls to ride on her and the boys to ride on Snowflake (the Witch's horse). Mr. Tumnus said he was able to keep up. At one point it was completely dark because there was no light, not from the bluish lamps or the sun or anything. But then there was a bit of yellowish light that got gradually lighter. Soon they came to a small opening in the ceiling. Emily volunteered to climb up through it to see how much farther they had to go because she was the smallest.

Once her head was out she wiggled her way on through and tumbled down the soft grassy hill. She got up dusted herself off and called back to everyone else, "It's alright! We're here, we're home! We've come back to Narnia!"

Sarah excitedly climbed through the opening next, then Skandar, then Mr. Tumnus, then Snowflake was sent up, then Hwin climbed up and last came William. They were all very excited to see Narnia again especially Hwin! After a few drinks from the nearby river all they all headed to Cair Paravel.


	7. Chapter 7 Homeward Bound

Chapter 7 Homeward Bound

When they arrived there was a huge welcome. Everyone was also very glad to see Hwin once again. When the celebration was over and Sarah had some peace and quiet she ran to her room and practically collapsed on her bed. She was really tired, in fact she was whacked (exhausted)! She was lying there thinking about the adventure that they'd just had when she thought out loud, "Wait half a minute! The whole reason for us going on this adventure was to get the missing jewel and we've come back without it!"

"No, we haven't."

The voice startled her. She looked over and saw William standing in the doorway. Getting up and walking toward him she asked, "What do you mean 'no, we haven't'?"

"I mean," answered William, "that we haven't come back without the jewel."

"When did we ever find it I don't remember seeing it anywhere."

"Well, technically _we_ didn't find it. I did. After Skandar and I killed the Witch I saw something sparkle in her dress and when I took a closer look I knew it was definitely the jewel we were looking for. So I picked it up and took it with me."

"How did you know it was the jewel we were looking for?"

"I don't really know! Somehow I just knew."

"Where is it right now?" questioned Sarah

"It's right here!" replied William, pulling out the jewel. Sarah took it, sat down on her bed and studied it closely. "This is an odd jewel. It's got four parts to it."

"What do you mean?" asked William sitting down beside her.

"Look!" replied Sarah, pointing to the jewel. "One part is diamond, two parts are sapphire, and one part is topaz."

"Hmmm…that is odd. And why are there two parts that are Sapphire and only one of everything else?"

"I don't know! My birthstone is a sapphire, though."

"Yes, and so is Skandar's."

"And Emily's is topaz."

"And mine is diamond."

"I wonder," questioned Sarah, "do you think that this jewel might be intended to have our birthstones on it?"

"Maybe. I wish we could ask Aslan!"

Just then Emily came in and said that Aslan was here. Sarah and William eagerly followed her to the throne room. There was Aslan waiting for them. When all of them were there the Lion spoke. "Well done, good and faithful servants. You have done well in the task I have given you."

"Thank you Aslan. We were wondering what do all these colors mean?" Sarah asked as she held out the jewel.

"Ah, those are your birthstones."

"What?" asked Emily. "Aslan I thought you said this jewel was made before we even were born!"

"Yes, it was." answered Aslan.

"Then how come it has our birthstones on it?" finished Skandar.

"Because I wanted it to. And it shows that you've all become very close friends, just like the rhyme said you would."

"Ah, ha!" exclaimed everyone together.

"Now, it is time to come home! Give the jewel to me and I will put it away. Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam now you must part so say your good-byes and I will bring you home."

Sarah hugged both William and Skandar, so did Emily and then they all hugged Aslan. They said good-bye and then Narnia slowly faded away and England came back into view. First it was some row houses and that was where they were finally parted. Sarah and Emily found themselves lying on their stomachs in the very back of the Professor's Wardrobe, which had a back to it now. "I guess we should probably get out." stated Emily.

"I guess we should." answered Sarah.

The girls climbed out of the Wardrobe and when they had closed it and locked it they turned around to find the Professor standing right in front of them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are we in trouble?" asked Sarah a little worried.

"Oh, no! Not at all! Please tell me everything about your adventure, come into my study."

The girls told Professor Kirke everything about their adventure and he believed everything they told him. For two reasons (1) It was true. (2) He'd been to Narnia himself.

After their conversation he told the girls to go and tell what they had just told him to Sarah's parents. They obeyed and Sarah's parents didn't know whether to believe the girls or not.

"Um…well, looks like you girls had a fun time in this house, and why are you saying everything in British accents?" said Mr. Cranford.

Sarah and Emily had gotten so used to talking in British accents that they hadn't thought that it was unusual until now.

"Well, are you ready to go back to our hotel?" asked Mrs. Cranford.

"Yes, we are!" answered Sarah and Emily in unison.

Emily, Sarah and her parents all left the Professor's house. When they got outside Sarah and Emily waved to the Professor who was watching them from the window, and waving back.

On the way back to the hotel Sarah's parents noticed that the girls weren't complaining as much and when asked why they replied, "It's not nearly as bad as walking in the snow for days and underground for days!" Mr. and Mrs. Cranford still weren't sure whether or not to believe those girls, but, going with the Professor's logic, they figured they were telling the truth.

"Hey, Emily! I'll race you back to the hotel!" shouted Sarah.

"You're on!" called back Emily.

As Sarah ran through the English countryside beside Emily she thought of running through the Narnian countryside with Emily, William and Skandar.

"Oh, Narnia! You are my homeland!" Sarah exclaimed with delight.

* * *

 **Authour's Note:** I hope you liked the story. I realize it's not very original at times. But, as I said, it was my very first attempt at fanfiction, before I knew there was such a thing. Please leave a review. I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
